A sleeping Nagato
by Racke
Summary: Kyon wakes up next to a certain girl. What's going on? How did it happen?


A sleeping Nagato

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

---

How many times can a person be ripped out of the space time continuum, without eventually becoming used to it?

Well, that really depends on the person, but it should be noted that you _will_ get used to it. The question is simply how long it will take to get there.

You don't agree?

I don't think I would've either, at least not until I met Haruhi Suzumiya.

---

As I stare in mild disbelief at the sleeping body next to me, I can't help but wonder whether or not I'm dreaming – I say mild disbelief only because most of my brain seems to have ceased functioning. Unfortunately, I've come to the conclusion that most of the things that I wish were dreams tend to be _very_ real.

Therefore, it was necessary to conduct a full scan of the situation that I was currently in.

Nagato is sleeping next to me.

Of course I was surprised by Nagato actually sleeping. After all, I've wondered about whether or not she slept at all for a long time and now the answer is right in front of me. Nagato do sleep.

However, this sudden realization was somewhat dwindled by the fact that she was sleeping _next to me_.

Why is she sleeping next to me? What possible reason could she have for sleeping next to me? Is she protecting me from something?

Because if she is, then I should probably thank her for it.

I try desperately to remember what I was doing before sleep claimed this body of mine, but it's too fuzzy to make out, although I do have vague recollection of having talked to Haruhi today – this is something worth remembering, since Haruhi almost always seems to be the cause of whatever strange situation I might find myself in.

Trying my best to remember exactly what Haruhi and I were talking about, I become slightly confused when I realize that for some reason we'd been talking about what color the number eleven was.

I had insisted that it felt yellow, whilst Haruhi had claimed that it was purple, her reasoning for this one however, was lost on me since _I_ was too busy trying to convince _her_ that it was _yellow_.

I suppress a sigh, I wouldn't want to wake Nagato unless absolutely necessary, maybe it's because she looks really cute when she's sleeping or maybe it's simple me wanting to let her rest when she seems to be in need of resting.

Apparently it wasn't my conversation with Haruhi that caused this strange situation, so instead I try to fight against the fuzziness that is my memory.

I fail miserably.

Up to this point I hadn't really paid any attention to my surroundings, I kind of lost interest in the walls and ceiling after I found Nagato's sleeping face within arm's reach.

The room gave off a very empty feeling, immediately reminding me of the first time I'd seen Nagato's apartment.

So we were in Nagato's apartment? What am I doing here? No, before that. This doesn't seem as familiar to me as her apartment had become. In fact, I've got no idea which room we're in.

We're not in Nagato's apartment, I can say that for certain. But then, where are we?

As I curse my memory for forgetting such a clearly important event, I do my best to find something that might give me a hint to our location.

There is a window in the room, but it's hard to see outside from my position and I'm not sure if I dare move, lest I end up waking Nagato.

Damnit! Why can't my life make sense every now and then!? I mean, is it really so much to ask for an explanation of what's going on!?

Ughh… this is getting me nowhere. Maybe I should try waking Nagato and ask her…

I look at Nagato's sleeping face, mouth slightly ajar, breathing softly as her chest rise and lower itself.

I can't do it. She's just too cute to wake up. But then what am I going to do?

My reflections are brought to a sudden stop as I hear the muffled sound of voices coming from another room or outside the door. Their exact location is lost on me due to my nonexistent knowledge of the surroundings. Somehow however, I can't help but think that I recognize the voices that are talking.

Is that Asahina's voice? What's she doing here? And who is that other voice?

I strain my ears, hoping to at least hear what it is that they're talking about. But before I'm able to hear what they're saying, I hear sneaking footsteps, and finally the door opens revealing Asahina(big)'s face, I'm not sure if I should describe her as surprised or amused as her eyes fall on Nagato and me.

I'm not really sure why, but I've put a finger across my lips, signaling Asahina(big) to be quiet so as not to wake the sleeping girl. Asahina(big) responds with a warm smile and a nod, seemingly understanding my intentions.

She then proceeds to sneak closer to the two of us, making sure not to wake Nagato from her sleep as she did so. Finally she sits down quietly next to Nagato, a mischievous smile across her face.

I have a bad feeling.

"Kyon," her voice is barely loud enough for me to register, "you look a little confused. Do you remember why you're here?" I shake my head, praying that she'll explain it to me. She seems to have gotten the message and smiles at me, "Well then, I guess I should explain."

I guess, if you whish for something hard enough, it'll come true.

"Where should I start…? Oh, right, what is the last thing you remember from yesterday?"

The conversation about the color of eleven that I had with Haruhi during lunch.

"The color of eleven…?" the female time traveler looks somewhat confused by this, but she quickly recovers her wits, "Well, anyway, after school, at the Brigade meeting, Haruhi announced that there had been a sighting of something mysterious and that is was the SOS Brigade's duty to investigate it."

It makes you wonder if she actually does anything _other_ than announcing things like that, doesn't it.

"You complained about it but she ignored you."

Figures.

"We went there, but as you'd have guessed there was nothing there."

Of course, there's no way there'd be something mysterious there just because of a bunch of rumors… wait, I think I remember now… there was definitely something there.

---

Why the hell are we out here? Normally I believe myself to be somewhat lenient towards Haruhi's crazy ideas, as long as they don't involve breaking too many laws, but there's just something about being forced to search for mysteries that you won't find, in an abandoned house like the one we're standing in front of at the moment, especially after what had already been a tiring day of school, that just _really_ gets on my nerves.

"Kyon! Quit slacking off!" I look towards the owner of the loud voice receiving a glare as I do so.

What did I do wrong this time, oh great Brigade leader?

"Does everyone have a flashlight?"

I don't.

"Good, then lets get going!"

You just flat out ignored me, didn't you? That's a really rude thing to do you know.

Not listening to a word I say, Haruhi sets off in the direction of the house's front door, the other members trailing behind her. Koizumi seems to be enjoying things, Asahina looks terrified and Nagato is… well she's Nagato I guess.

The house wasn't as worn-down as you might think, although it looks to have been abandoned for a long time, it doesn't look too bad.

I wonder what sort of trouble Haruhi will get us into this time, she always gets us into trouble it's best to be prepared for it. Amazing as she is, I can't help but to sometimes think that she's not the most suitable person to hold the power to change the world to suit her whims.

While I've been busy pondering what kind of weird thing we might run into, Haruhi has arrived at the house's front door and opens it.

Yeah I'm surprised too, normally people tend to lock at least the front door when they abandon a house. No such luck this time, I guess we're going inside, damn.

A bit annoyed at the fact that everyone _except_ me have flashlights I do my best to keep up with our fearless Brigade leader.

---

In the end we couldn't find anything mysterious in the abandoned building, leaving Haruhi somewhat aggravated.

"Mikuru!" the time traveler flinched, "Come on let's go!" she then grabbed Asahina by the arm and began to drag her away, Koizumi, still smiling, falls in behind them after saying goodbye to Nagato and me. The reason for this split was simply the location of our respective homes.

I turn to Nagato who is still watching the house that we'd spent the last few hours in, slightly confused at her interest.

Is something wrong? Did Haruhi do something weird again?

She turns to look at me.

"There is an anomaly in the fabric of space-time at this location."

I see… actually I don't get it at all. Is it bad?

"There is a possibility that a rift in the space-time continuum could occur if it is left to it's own."

That's bad, right?

"It would cause massive structural damage, possibly annihilating everything within a 1km radius."

Can you fix it?

She turns back towards the building and begin to walk towards the front door, me trailing behind after her.

I'm not really sure why I'm following her, it's not like I can help her with whatever it is that she's going to do. I guess I just felt that I should.

After entering the building Nagato continued up the stairs, seemingly knowing exactly where she was going. Finally she came to a stop in the middle one of the rooms, raising her hand and beginning to mumble that super fast language of hers.

Suddenly the room… shook? No that's not it. It was as if the room somehow became as warped as if you were watching it through one of the mirrors in a fun house. Needless to say, it was an extremely unpleasant sensation to be caught in the middle of it, in fact I think it's very much comparable to the nauseating feeling that comes from time traveling.

The warping of the room stopped as sudden as it had arrived, leaving me to slump to the floor.

I wonder if this is some sort of strange defense mechanism in the body, when you get dizzy and have a hard time telling up from down, your knees tend to give in, bringing you to the ground, it's like the body is telling you: 'this way you won't have to fear falling down and smashing your head in, now stay put'.

"The space-time anomaly has been corrected."

That's good news, at least something came out of this _very_ unpleasant feeling.

Nagato turns towards me, looking slightly confused at my current state. I smile somewhat weakly at her, hoping to ensure her that I'll be fine in a moment.

To my surprise Nagato sits down beside me, placing her hand on my forehead.

Ah, your hand is pretty cold. It actually feels kind of nice.

"You have a fever."

I do?

She nods, then starts to look around, seemingly searching for something. Apparently she finds it, because she gets up and walks off to the far side of the room.

A blanket?

I watch as Nagato carries the blanket back to me, draping it across my shoulders, before slipping inside it and snuggling up beside me.

Wait, what? Nagato what are you doing?

"Body warmth."

Ah, that explains it. Wait. No it doesn't.

Looking at the – 'A-' according to Taniguchi – girl sitting next to me, leaning towards my shoulder, still wearing that blank expression on her face, I can't help but smile.

Despite how much I complain about the Brigade's many unpleasant events, I guess I'm pretty lucky.

---

I look at the sleeping girl, smiling softly as I move a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Do you remember now?" Asahina(big) asks behind me, causing me to jump slightly.

Yeah, I remember now.

As a sudden thought strikes me, I turn towards Asahina(big).

By the way. Why exactly are you here?

She smiles at the question.

"I'm here to give you advice on exactly how you're supposed to tell Suzumiya."

About what?

"You just spent the night with Nagato," if I'd had something in my mouth at that time I'd have probably choked on it, as it was now all I did was stare at her in disbelief, "Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm simply pointing out that Suzumiya won't look too kindly at this."

I'm telling you that I'm innocent!

"I don't think Suzumiya will believe that."

Why not!

She raises an eyebrow as she looks at me. Finally I sigh in defeat.

Okay she probably wouldn't believe me, but that doesn't make it any less true.

"I know that, but she doesn't."

Tell me about it…

"Besides, I happen to know a few things about how you could break this to her without causing her to wish to reshape reality."

That's great and all, but how would she find out anyway?

"Do you really think that she wouldn't find out?"

Why should she?

Asahina(big) simply smiled at me as my cell phone suddenly breaks the silence. As I pick it up, I groan as I see the caller id. Haruhi. Damn time travelers and their perfect timing.

"I suggest you wait a little before picking up."

Why?

"Because there are some things that I must tell you," she smiles as Nagato suddenly mumbles something in her sleep, "about exactly how to explain this to Suzumiya."

I guess I should listen.

---

Haruhi didn't take it very well. Granted she could've taken it a lot worse, but that doesn't mean that she took it well.

She penalized my behavior by fining me for the next couple of months, apparently my crime had been made worse since the one that I'd seduced was the Brigade's valuable 'silent character'.

She then told me that if I ever hurt Nagato she would hunt me down and repay it tenfold, twice.

To this day I'm still unsure at exactly how I ended up going out with Nagato, but, looking at the sleeping girl next to me, I can't really say that I'm not happy about it.

I smile as she moves a little in her sleep.

In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way.

---

**A/n: I hope that this was as enjoyable to read as it was interesting to write.**


End file.
